


The First Meeting

by orphan_account



Series: Sherlock/Anthea [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Lonliness, Mentioned Kidnapping, Pre-Friendship, Pre-Series, broken arm, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marie Williamson is the new student at her High School. She should be in Grade 9, but she's in Grade 10. She meets a kid, who she doesn't know the name of, and is intrigued by him. He is anti-social, and they start ignoring each other. When the kid get's kidnapped, will Marie worry? When he is found, will it start a friendship between the two?





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is no romance! Marie is Anthea, and later she will be known as that. 
> 
> Marie is 14  
> Sherlock is 13
> 
> ONLY PLATONIC FEELINGS IN THIS!

“Hello class. This is our new student, Marie Williamson, please be nice to her.” The chemistry teacher told the class, looking at a kid sitting in the back of the class. Marie, who was a year younger than everyone else, looked at the kid and paused. He was handsome. “Marie. If that kid bothers you, tell someone. He doesn’t understand what he says hurts others.” The teacher warned her quietly as she walked towards the only empty spot, next to the kid.

“Hi! Please call me Marie! What’s your name?” Marie tried to be nice to the kid. The kid just rolled his eyes and looked at the front of the class. Marie saw that there was boredom in his eyes. Sighing Marie looked at the front and took notes. At the end of the class she noticed that the kid didn’t even take a single note.

The next time Marie met the kid was during lunch. Marie never liked crowds so she went to the back of the school, and under a tree. She noticed during break that no one went to this spot, so it must have been like that during lunch. The kid was sitting under the tree Marie was going to eat under. “You’re the kid in my chem class, right?” Marie asked, already knowing the answer.

“You shouldn’t ask questions you already know the answer to, Ms. Williamson.” The kid replied, not using Marie’s first name like she asked. Marie looked at the kid and decided she didn’t want to eat there anymore. The open campus means that she can eat anywhere. She left to eat at her house, right across the street.

After lunch Marie had history. Going as quickly as she could, she barely managed to make it into the class before the bell rang. She sat at the back of the class, in the corner, so that she doesn’t have to talk to anyone. She calmed down when the teacher started the lesson. A few minutes into the lesson the door is slammed open, and the kid from Marie’s chemistry class walked in. Looking around the kid sits beside Marie, one of the many free desks (for the class was only half the size of an average one). “Late again.” The teacher muttered angrily. 

Marie looked at the kid, wondering what his name is. She reasoned that he was a year younger than her at least, going be the sound of his voice, but she decided it was impossible. She was hardly allowed into the school, let alone a kid younger than her. Quickly deciding the class was boring, she wrote notes to the kid, who didn’t even look at one. Sighing, Marie quickly rationalized that she was bothering the kid she doesn’t know the name of.

The school day quickly ended, and Marie didn’t see the kid at all. The next day Marie caught a stomach bug and didn’t go to school. The next two days were the weekend so she didn’t go to school either. By the time Monday came around, Marie nearly forgot about the kid.

When Marie went to chemistry she sighed as she was away for a day. She went to class early so she can ask the teacher what she missed. Getting there five minutes early, the teen noticed the kid was already there. The teacher wasn’t there, but he was. He was looking through a microscope, and when Marie entered the room, the kid looked at the teen. “The teacher just left to talk to the principle. Talk to her after class.” 

“Why do you think that’s why I’m here for?” Marie asked, wondering how he knew. The kid looked away from the microscope and quickly put everything away. He didn’t reply to the question. “Com’on!” Marie nearly whined. She deserves to know how he knew what she wanted. Marie huffed and sat down where she sat before, knowing that the kid will sit there.

During lunch she decided to eat out in the back. She prayed the kid wouldn’t be there. He was. As intriguing as he is, she is already fed up at him. During history she sat in the same spot, but put her bag in the desk beside hers. When the kid came in late, she refused to move the bag. The next day, she did the same, and completely ignored the kid whenever she saw him. She always ate lunch in the back, ignoring the kid. During chemistry she ignored him, and refused to talk to him even when they were lab partners. During history she refused to let him sit beside her.

The cycle kept going on for a few months before the kid started talking to her.

It was lunch on a Wednesday, and Marie was sitting in her usual spot, reading a book. She forgot her lunch that day, and didn’t want to go to her house to get it. “Have my sandwich.” The kid offered his sandwich. Compared to what she normally has, it was a five-star meal. She looked at the kid.

“Why?” she asked, not understanding why he was offering his food. He looked at her, then at the sandwich. He put the sandwich on her lap, and went inside the school building. Looking inside, she saw that he was walking away. Shrugging, she ate the sandwich.

When Marie got to history, she didn’t put her bag on the desk, and left it open for the kid to sit there if he wanted to. Barely paying attention to the teacher, she waited for the kid to enter the class. He never did. She wanted to thank him for the sandwich. It was the best thing she has ever eaten since her father passed away two months prior.  
For the next week the kid never came to school. If he did, he didn’t go to the classes they shared, or eat in his usual spot. On Friday she learnt that a kid in the school has been kidnapped. She didn’t recognize the name, but she knew the picture that was shown. It was the kid who has been missing classes for the past week. For the weekend all she did was worry about the kid. 

On Monday he was back, but his arm was cast. She realized it was broken badly by the pain in the kid’s face when he moved it. During lunch she met him outside in the back by the tree. She noticed that he refused to let anyone see the pain. “Are you alright?” she asked, hoping that he’ll talk to her. He looked at her, pain obvious in his eyes.  
“Yes I am.” He muttered, gritting his teeth in pain. Marie stared at him, knowing the kid was lying. She noticed that he started to cradle his broken arm. Looking at the arm, she noticed that no one signed it. Family would sign it if no friends would.

“You can’t lie.” She kept staring. The stare started to turn into a stare of compassion as the kid’s eyes started watering. “It’s alright to cry.” She mumbled as she carefully hugged him. Marie and the kid stayed like that for the rest of the lunch hour, and stayed like that afterwards. 

“Are you alright?” Marie asked the kid after he stopped crying. She looked down to see the kid was nearly sleeping on her shoulder. “Hey, you shouldn’t sleep.” She muttered quietly. Stirring the boy looked up at Marie. Blushing the boy backed away.

“Thank you Marie.” He muttered. Marie nearly smiled in delight. This was the first time he called her by her first name. “My name is Sherlock Holmes. And thank you for staying with me and missing class.” He stuttered embarrassingly at his actions.

“It’s alright Mr. Holmes. Crying is a sign of strength after all.” Marie smiled. Sherlock looked at her then looked at his watch. Smiling, he realized something. Marie looked at him, confused as to why he was smiling.

“Call me Sherlock. There’s an hour left of school, and I don’t want to go to class. Let’s go somewhere.” Marie looked at Sherlock in shock. Was the kid who, along with Marie, was mutually ignoring each other just suggest they skip class together? Marie always thought boyfriends and girlfriends skipped class together. They weren’t even friends. “We are friends.” Sherlock said as if he were reading Marie’s thoughts.

“Alright Sherlock. Let’s go somewhere fun!” Marie grinned at her new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed it! I have plans for this to become a series! I already wrote something for later(After Sherlock met John). I sill try to post in chronological order, but that may not happen, but I'll try!
> 
> P.S. The kidnapping may or may not be mentioned later on, and if anyone's interested, I may write Sherlock when he was kidnapped... Kay?
> 
> Tell me if you think I need more tags... okay?


End file.
